The present invention relates to devices for extending the reach of a person's arm. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arm extending device having a sponge disposed at one end thereof for washing hard to reach areas of motor vehicles (e.g., sport utility vehicles, trucks, etc.).
Poles and similar devices have been used to extend the reach of a person's arm for many purposes. However, poles and similar devices tend to be difficult to control, particularly with longer lengths. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for devices which will extend the reach of a person's arm without sacrificing control.